First time
by CarolinaH.Manning
Summary: M&Ms. There is a first time for everything.


_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Not even the computer I'm writing this on. All you'd get out of me is a weird DVD collection. _

_AN: Since I know nothing about NY I tried to be as vague as possible. So if there are any factual errors blame it on creative imagination. The songs are My best friend by Tim McGraw and Mama he's crazy by The Judds._

** First Time **

She was standing alone in the room, seeing herself for the first time. Her hair done. Her make-up a work of art. And her dress a dream come true. She still couldn't believe that she was really standing here. And why. When she first came to New York she was looking for a new beginning, a peace of mind, maybe some friends. She definitely wasn't looking for this. When she first met him it was still the last thing on her mind. Even as he held her in his arms for the first time – for purely professional reasons, of course, she was not really considering it as an option. She had no idea when it all changed but she was glad it did.

She remembered the first time he asked her out. The date didn't go that well. It actually didn't go at all.

She remembered their first date. The one that actually happened. He took her to a small Italian restaurant that had a live band playing Frank Sinatra's songs and after the delicious dinner he asked her to dance. The world disappeared on them as they swayed to the soft tones of That's Amore.

She remembered their first kiss. That actually didn't happen on their first date. She received a hand-kiss when he brought her home. It was two days later, after a rather exhausting day at work. They didn't even have a chance to say _hello_ to each other and only saw each other twice in passing. She was so glad when she could finally go home. She was barely outside the building when she heard the familiar voice calling "Montana!" - of course. She stopped and waited for him to come to her. When he did, she raised and eyebrow in question. His response was silent too. He gently took her face in his hands and leaned closer so she could feel his warm breath on her face. He stopped for a fraction of second to look in her eyes before he closed the gap between their lips. It was soft and slow and gentle until it suddenly wasn't. His fingers moved from her cheeks to her hair and she tilted her head back a little as he deepened the kiss. Her hands landed on his waist in search for support. And as their tongues touched for the first time, the sounds of the city echoing in her ears only moments ago, where replaced by a totally different sound. Sound strongly resembling angel choirs.

She however didn't really remember their first fight. She still knew when but somewhere on the way she lost the why. But she didn't really mind. It wasn't exactly a memory she needed to keep.

She remembered the first time they spent a night together. It was at his apartment. After a game they've been to, he invited her over and between the kisses and stories and few beers it was almost midnight and since it was weekend he told her she could just stay and sleep there. He really didn't need to ask her twice. And not only because she was suddenly dead on her feet. He offered her the bed but she wanted to share. And he didn't protest. He lent her one of his t-shirts – which she had ever since. And as she drifted off to sleep in his arms, his heartbeat her lullaby, she thought that this must be what heaven feels like.

When she thought of the first time he sang for her, soft smile appeared on her lips. It was after a tough shift and when she opened the door to her apartment he was sitting on the couch with Chinese food on the table. After a short shower and a dinner he took out his guitar and with a shy expression on his face started the song. She didn't recognize it at first but by the time he got to the chorus her eyes were welled up with tears.

_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend_

In that moment she knew that she could and would spend forever with him.

She remembered the first time they made love. He cooked. He bought flowers. He lit candles. The scene was set for seduction but it was her who slid her hands down his abdomen to unbutton his jeans as they were kissing on the couch. And it was him who stopped her with a question. "Are you sure?" She was sure she wanted him. But this little gesture made her sure that the time was right too. Her "yes" was silent, just a kiss. And as the things proceeded way beyond kissing they didn't even think about moving to bedroom. They didn't manage to get there for their second time either.

She thought of the first time they had sex. It was some party thing of the Police Department and they both dressed up for the occasion. He was going with the black & white classic – suit and shirt, no tie. And she wore deep magenta. With quite a lot of cleavage. Exposed back. Going to her knees. He looked breathtaking. And was breathless as she noticed while he was looking her up and down. The look made her shiver. And it wasn't the last time that night. They shared looks that would be able to ignite a fire. They at least held hands through out the night when they weren't dancing, holding each other so close it was on the edge of "against the law". They sipped champagne and talked to their friends. And as the night went by she could feel the heat rising in her like she never felt it before. And from the look in his eyes, he felt it too. She debated with herself for about 20 minutes and then suggested they leave. He agreed without hesitation for which she was eternally thankful, otherwise she would probably rip of his clothes right there. They took a cab to her place and although they sat close and held hands, they weren't really facing each other. There was only so much self-control they could master. They managed to hold hands off of each other all the way to her apartment door but when she opened it he swept her in his arms and claimed her lips. He closed the door with his foot and was inside her before their coats hit the ground. She didn't even know when and how he took of her panties. She had her back against the wall and her legs around his waist and he was supporting her with his hands on her behind. She had her arms tight around him and could taste sweat on the skin of his neck and his moans were muffled by her hair. As the tension inside her became unbearable she whispered his name repeatedly as mantra and then suddenly her world shattered in million pieces of pure pleasure. She could feel him follow her there just moments after. As they sank to the floor, still joined, all they got out was silent "Wow." in unison.

She thought of the first time he told her he loved her. It was an uneventful night at his apartment. They were curled up on the couch watching a movie. Sort of, since she couldn't remember the title – not then, not now, not later. Some time into the movie he gave her shoulder a squeeze, whispered "I love you." softly and kissed her temple. She was completely stunned for almost half an hour. She didn't respond and it seemed he didn't expect her to, either.

She remembered the first time she told him she loved him. It was a Saturday morning and they were washing the dishes since previous night after dinner they were otherwise occupied. And that's were it hit her. How natural it all was. She was wearing his t-shirt and he was only in his sweatpants – which was rather distracting, really. The radio was silently playing in the background and the only other sound was the splashing from the sink. As he handed her the last cup she dried it and then took his hand in hers. He looked at her and she whispered "I love you." looking in his eyes. Then she raised their entwined hands to her mouth and kissed his wrist feeling his pulse quicken under her lips.

In this moment the door opened and Stella's curls appeared in the doorway followed by her twinkling eyes and smile, announcing "It's time." She took a last look in the mirror and walked out to meet her father. He whispered "You're beautiful." and kissed her cheek. They waited for Stella to assume her place at the altar and then made their way down the corridor.

Walking down the aisle she remembered how he proposed. For real this time. It was a vacation of kind. She didn't know where they were going, he organized it all. They ended up in a small town Inn near beach with a pleasant familiar atmosphere to it. Their room wasn't big but it was really comfortable and she definitely wouldn't mind spending the whole weekend in the bed. With him of course. She was sure he wouldn't mind either. So she was little surprised when he suggested a walk after their brunch. Not downright disappointed but surprised nevertheless. He took her hand in his and they slowly walked through the small town to the beach. She breathed in the salty scent and followed him as he sat down on the sand. She was sitting between his legs with her back to his chest, feeling his heartbeat, wondering whether he felt hers. She didn't know how long they have been sitting like that in comfortable silence, when he cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned her head to look at him and was a bit surprised by the insecure look on his face. He placed something in her hand and as she looked down to see what it was, he whispered to her ear: "Marry me." To say she was shocked would be the understatement of the century. She couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't think. And he didn't either. After what felt like hours she still couldn't find her voice but remembered how to move and proceeded to look on what was in her hand. She had her suspicions after his question and by looking down was proven right. She opened the little blue velvet box and gasped in awe. In there was a heart shaped sapphire in a simple white gold band. It was the almost exact shade his eyes had every time he was about to kiss her. She kept looking at it for a minute or so, before she turned to him and looked him in the eyes. "Yes." was all she said. "Really?" She smiled and nodded. He took the box from her hand and carefully slid the ring on her finger. He kissed her hand and looked up at her. And there was that shade of blue again.

And so here she was. Approaching the man who made her complete. Their eyes locked the moment she set foot in the chapel and a soft smile appeared on his lips. She was sure her lips mirrored it. He was looking so good her heart missed a beat. He was wearing black 3 buttons notch tuxedo with black shirt and dark blue tie. And his eyes were shining with so much love she thought she was dreaming. But then he took her hand in his and she knew it was real.

He was nervous when he woke up that day – at 4 a.m. He was nervous while pretending to eat his breakfast. He was nervous while Flack drove him to the chapel. He was nervous while getting dressed. So much that Flack actually had to tie his tie. But the moment he sat his foot in front of the altar, the nervousness disappeared. Now he was only anxious. To see her, to touch her, to say it out loud. He scanned the few filled rows of the small chapel. Her mother sitting with her brother, his wife and a little baby girl. Mac and Payton sitting next to Sid and Adam. Hawkes sitting next to his parents. And that was it. They decided on a small ceremony. The aunts, uncles, cousins and friends were all waiting at the reception. Suddenly the music started and Stella appeared in the doorway slowly walking down the aisle. She looked stunning in the dark blue satin dress and he was about to tell Flack to stop drooling when she appeared in the door. In that moment all thoughts but one left his mind. She was beautiful beyond words. She was wearing an ivory empire dress with lace covering her shoulders. It was plain, the only adornment being embroidery on the upper part of the dress and on the bottom of the skirt. Her hair was up in a loose bun with few locks framing her face and falling down her neck. She was wearing no wail only few pinkish peonies in her hair. Just like the one he had pinned to the front of his tuxedo. Their eyes locked the moment she set foot in the chapel and for a moment the whole world disappeared on him. The whole world but her. When she put her hand in his he focused again. The ceremony was short and simple and when was time for exchanging the rings, Flack handed him the small box and he took it without looking away from his almost-wife. The rings were plain white gold bands with engravings on both sides. Inside of the rings their wedding date was engraved with "Montana" on hers and "City boy" inside of his. When they slid the rings on each others finger, the minister pronounced them husband and wife and finally said: "You may kiss the bride." And so he did. Deeply. They only parted when the sound of clapping and the minister clearing his throat – for third time, penetrated their bliss.

He would never think that he'd remember their first dance as husband and wife so clearly. She insisted on not telling him what song they're going to dance to. She said it's going to be a surprise. And he let her. He was a little curious when the DJ announced their dance and he led her on the dance floor. She was looking at him as if to not miss a second of his reaction. When the song started to play he chuckled – it was country, what else. And then he listened to the lyrics and his heart threatened to jump out of his chest. When the song came to the chorus, he felt tears welling up in his eyes for the first time that day. And he didn't mind at all as she silently mouthed the lyrics.

_Mama, he's crazy  
Crazy over me  
And in me life is where he says  
He always wants to be  
I've never been so in love  
He beats all I've ever seen  
Mama, he's crazy  
He's crazy over me _

It was the most beautiful declaration of love he ever received. And as the song came to its end, he mouthed a silent "thank you" and kissed her. With all the love and joy he felt at that moment, being sure that whatever will happen in his life this will definitely stay his favorite song.

He would never forget the day they found their home. They were living together for nearly 10 months when he propose, in what was previously her apartment, since it was bigger and nicer then his. For him home would always be where she is, but some time after their wedding they started to talk about future and the need to find something bigger – just in case. They were working on different cases and she came home all excited. Apparently in the building were the witness lived was an apartment for rent. She said it had a perfect location and that if the apartment was half as nice as the one she has seen it would be perfect. And it was. Perfect location, perfect size – 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, perfect view. But most of all, he could see them there. Raising children. Growing old. And when they finally moved in, the first night, holding her in his arms, his dreams were picture perfect.

And he would definitely never forget that particular birthday of his. When after a surprise birthday party she threw for him they were lying in bed, kissing. Then she broke the contact and at his questioning look she said: "I have another present for you." before whispering the words that would change both their lives forever "We are going to have a baby."


End file.
